


Indeleble.

by d_oux



Series: Nueva tinta, plumas viejas. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco crece sin Lucius, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Other, Redemption, Slow Build, no sé poner tags, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_oux/pseuds/d_oux
Summary: En donde Lucius es mandado a Azkaban durante el embarazo de Narcissa.Or: La vacía mansión se torna cada vez más deprimente con el pasar de los días, provocando que Draco llegue al mundo bajo el techo de Andrómeda Tonks, criado en un entorno lleno de cabellos coloridos, artefactos muggles y unas que otras -bueno, muchísimas- risas.





	1. Prólogo.

Pesadas botas de finas costuras resonaban melodiosamente contra el suelo del ministerio de magia. Túnicas oscuras, rostros de blanda culpa adornando los pasillos cual guirnaldas.  
  
La inevitable incertidumbre consumía a aquellos que, para beneficio del ministerio, habían sido atrapados a tiempo por mera torpeza, llevando la marca de muerte cual bandera y maleficios imperdonables en las puntas de sus lenguas, ignorando la cautela con la que los Aurores veteranos eran capaces de escabullirse tras sus túnicas.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Mortífago estúpidamente devoto y futuro padre, se encontraba entre las figuras resaltantes; aquel característico cabello platinado caía sobre su rostro de manera desaliñada, en sus hombros se desprendía una fina túnica de seda violeta opaco que hacía juego con las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Los Aurores lo escoltaban cuál trofeo, paseándose con aires de grandeza por las oficinas del ministerio hasta llegar a la sala de juicio correspondiente. Diecisiete de Marzo. Su caso fue abierto y el veredicto dictado en menos de quince míseros minutos.  
  
Apenas Millicent Bagnold ordenó tapar su cabeza y Azkaban fue mencionado, supo que no vería a su hijo hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, queridos lectores!!!1¡1 
> 
> Me siento muymuy feliz de estar publicando esta historia finalmente, pues en verdad llevo bastante tiempo planeándola yy simplemente no me atrevía a publicarla.
> 
> En verdad haré mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme constante con las actualizaciones, cosa que no será muy fácil (la universidad + el trabajo me agotan increíblemente) pero prometo poner mi corazoncito en esto yy eso. Espero que les guste. ♡
> 
> Pd: Sé que el plot volver-a-comenzar puede resultar un poco aburrido y sobreexplotado para muchos, pero les juro que haré la tarea de revivir los libros no-tediosa yyy, con las ideas que tengo, espero que resulte un poco diferente para ustedes. ;)
> 
> Pd2: De todas formas, este primer libro se trata más que todo sobre la infancia/desarrollo de Draco, no me adentraré mucho en el territorio de "La Piedra Filosofal" pues no quiero dejar algo tan importante (como lo es el crecimiento de quién me enfocare) reducido para así dar espacio a una trama completamente distinta.
> 
> Edit: Cambié el nombre de la historia aaaa¡¡!¡ No me convencía para nada el que tenía antes, perdóNnNnnndnnf.


	2. Lechuzas.

"Sin envoltura serían dos galeones. ¿Alguna estampilla u holograma de su preferencia?" el joven tras el mostrador alzó ligeramente su varita, haciendo levitar unas cuantas tarjetillas de distintos colores y movimientos sobre su cabeza. Narcissa negó con suavidad, haciendo entrega de la cantidad exacta de galeones. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy no tenía ánimos para estampillas coloridas u hologramas bailarines; su esposo había sido encerrado hace un par de días y ella estuvo cerca de correr con la misma suerte de no ser por carecer de marca tenebrosa.  
  
Por otro lado, sin la presión de Lucius ya no había mucha razón para seguir a los Mortífagos; si bien sus opiniones con respecto a la puritud de sangre eran compatibles, no se sentía capaz de continuar sola, con un bebé en camino y sin ayuda alguna. Bella, su hermana, no era un gran apoyo debido a la fragilidad de su cordura y lealtad, sumando que Narcissa era consciente de la facilidad con la que Bellatrix podía lanzar imperdonables. No quería que su hijo creciera en un ambiente rodeado de maleficios.  
  
Estaba Andrómeda, la cual Cissy temía considerar como opción; casada con un muggle y despreciada por gran parte de la familia Black.  
  
Andrómeda, quien humildemente ofreció hacer las paces con sus hermanas, aún después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas -ambas rechazaron la propuesta e ignoraron sus lechuzas- y tras semejante negación captó la señal, limitándose a desprender su vida de esas personas que algún día llamó familia.  
  
Narcissa negó con desdén, aferrandose a su reciente compra para así apararse en la mansión Malfoy.  
  
"Dobby," llamó, apenas los altos techos de la mansión fueron visibles entre el remolino de aparición, colocando una de sus manos sobre su creciente estómago. El elfo doméstico hizo su aparición con un crack, inclinando su cabeza levemente ante la mujer de cabellos platinados "necesito pergamino y una pluma. Trae a Erix contigo."  
  
El pequeño elfo desapareció y reapareció unos segundos después, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la pluma esmeralda y un rollo de pergamino entre sus dedos, todo esto mientras una pequeña lechuza de pelaje cenizo descansaba en su huesudo hombro.  
  
Narcissa hizo un suave gesto, tomando primero la pluma y luego el pergamino. Aquella sería una larga tarde.  
  
•❀•  
  
La respuesta de Andrómeda fue casi instantánea. En menos de un día, una lechuza color arena se precipitó contra la ventana de la alcoba principal, en donde Narcissa se encontraba tranquilamente ojeando el último ejemplar de "el profeta". Ésta alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, dejando el periódico atrás para así darle paso a la aturdida criaturilla.  
  
"¡Dobby!" llamó inmediatamente. Como de costumbre, el elfo doméstico no tardó en aparecer a su costado. "Llévala hacia los bebederos y examinala, se estrelló contra la ventana" ordenó mientras desataba el pergamino que llevaba el ave en su pata.  
  
Sus manos temblaban mientras desenvolvía el amarillento papel, revelando la desordenada caligrafía y característica tinta azulada que portaba su hermana desde que Narcissa tenía memoria.  
  
_ "Cissy,_  
  
_ Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que oí de ti; en verdad no pensé que volvería a hacerlo jamás, y te mentiría si dijera que 'a pesar de todo' en mi corazón no queda ningún rastro de dolor, que sus palabaras crueles no resuenan en mi mente de vez en vez. Hundieron mi alma, destrozaron mi espíritu, juzgaron lo que más amaba y me hicieron cuestionar mi propia cordura. _  
  
_ Si bien hago lo posible para entender tu posición pasada y el remolino de odio que cargabas en la espalda, espero que tú puedas entenderme a mi y saber que necesito tiempo, Narcissa. Tiempo para sanar, tiempo para permitirme perdonarte y reconstruir la imagen que tengo de ti. _  
  
_ Y aún con todo esto, querida, no pienses ni por un solo instante que te abandonaré; eres y serás mi hermana hasta el fin de los tiempos, por lo que te pido tan solo un poco de paciencia. Sabrás de mi en menos de lo que piensas, lo juro. Todo a su tiempo. _  
  
_ \- Andrómeda Tonks."_  
  
Un profundo suspiro salió despedido de la garganta de Narcissa, éste rápidamente transformándose en un jadeo. No supo cuánto había extrañado aquella tinta azul hasta que la tuvo frente a sus ojos.  
  
Andrómeda había respondido _su_ carta, plasmando su dolor en aquellas letras vacilantes, haciendo a Narcissa sentirse peor con cada línea; lo merecía. Merecía sufrir, completa y totalmente. La culpa carcomía sus huesos, pues aquella a quien tanto había despreciado en un pasado, estaba a punto de perdonarla.  
  
Tapó su rostro con su mano izquierda, dejando las lágrimas fluir, éstas desparramandose por sus mejillas y cuello mientras que con la derecha sostenía la carta, apretandola contra su pecho como si ésta fuese a evaporarse en cualquier momento.  



	3. Ojos de Plata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOla¡! Prometo que esta nota será rápida jdbfn.  
Tan solo quería notificar que las actualizaciones serán aproximadamente cada 10 o 12 días debido a que se me hace un poquito complicado hacerlo de otra manera. Listo, eso es tOdo. Gracias por leer. ♡

El cambio fue mucho más complicado de lo que Narcissa tenía en mente.  
  
Por supuesto, estaba abandonando su espaciosa - y lujosa - zona de confort, por una pequeña casilla de madera opaca con papel tapiz añejo, artefactos muggle en cada esquina, que a duras penas poseía tres habitaciones diminutas y un solo baño.  
  
_Un solo baño en toda la casa_. No era necesario agregar que las mañanas eran un martirio sin fin.  
  
Aún así Narcissa aprendió a cerrar la boca y sonreír, pues no solo estaba siendo acogida por su repetidamente rechazada hermana, sino que también se encontraba en medio de una numerosa cantidad de atención, cuidados y mucha más amabilidad de la que se sentía merecedora.  
  
"¡Tía Cissy, mira, mira!" saltaba en su dirección Nymphadora, su sobrina, de vez en cuando. "¿Te gusta? Lo hice para él." decía energéticamente, alzando en el aire una hoja de papel con diversas figuras y rayones ilegibles a la vez que señalaba el enorme vientre de Narcissa.  
  
Ella asentía con una sonrisa amplia, tomando el poco agraciado dibujo en sus manos como si se tratara de la más fina obra de arte. "Lo voy a guardar, ¿vale? Le va a gustar muchísimo, Dora."  
  
Y la pequeña sonreía como la primera vez que le entregó un dibujo, cambiando su cabello de lila opaco a un estridente amarillo.  
  
"Nymphadora, deja que tu tía descanse un poco." Interceptaba Andrómeda, entrando con lentitud a la pequeña habitación y tomando asiento en la mecedora junto a la cama de Narcissa, como ya era de costumbre cuando llegaba la hora del té. Nymphadora refunfuñaba un par de veces para luego dejar la habitación, probablemente próxima a realizar otro dibujo.  
  
Narcissa asentía mientras su hermana levitaba la bandeja del té a un lado, y escuchaba su suave voz hablar sobre cualquier cosa; normalmente se ponían al día, Andrómeda le contaba sobre su familia y cómo la había tratado el tiempo, o sobre la interesante ocupación de Ted, su esposo, quien aparentemente trabajaba con la reparación de "electrodomesticos" (así los llamaba él, pero Narcissa no creía que fuese una palabra real).  
  
Y como todo, al inicio resultó un poco complicado siquiera intercambiar un par de palabras más allá de formales saludos y preguntas, pero a medida que pasaban los días la tensión se fue disolviendo, Ted poco a poco fue sintiéndose menos aterrado con la idea de Narcissa viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él, Nymphadora cada vez hacía más manualidades, y Andrómeda comenzó a servir infusiones de hibisco en lugar de menta, pues notó la expresión de Narcissa al terminar sus tazas.  
  
"Andrómeda." Cortó Narcissa a su hermana una tarde en particular, fijando la mirada en un punto más allá de la mecedora chirriante. "Gracias." soltó de inmediato, su voz sonando un poco más baja de lo que planeaba.  
  
Pero no fue necesario que repitiese nada, pues Andrómeda ya se encontraba inclinándose en dirección a la cama, rodeandole cuidadosamente los hombros con uno de sus brazos y temblando con ligereza.  
  
En ese momento a Narcissa dejó de importarle que el papel tapiz fuese viejo, y que las tostadas las hiciesen en una caja metálica extraña, y que hubiese un solo baño en toda la casa.  
  
•❀•  
  
Las contracciones comenzaron un viernes en la madrugada. Narcissa había despertado derrepente y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que se limitó a dar pequeños gritos que consiguieron despertar a Andrómeda.  
  
"¡Cissy!" exclamó alarmada, ingresando en la pequeña habitación con suma velocidad para encontrar a su hermana sosteniendo con fuerza su vientre y presionando sus ojos. "San Mungo. Tenemos que ir a San Mungo."  
  
"¡No!" Gritó Narcissa, esta vez con más intensidad. "El señor oscuro sabrá dónde estoy, ¡nos encontrará!"  
  
Los ojos de Andrómeda parecieron salir de sus órbitas al apenas recordarlo; Narcissa era prácticamente una fugitiva, por lo que no debía siquiera pensar en salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. Que los aurores capturaran a su esposo había sido tan solo un golpe de suerte para ellos, pues la cantidad de mortífagos que se desplazaban por las calles siendo poco cuidadosos era lastimosamente limitada.  
  
"Cissy, mírame." La voz de su hermana poseía un tono indescifrable, por lo que Narcissa intentó abrir levemente sus ojos para así observar su rostro. "Creo que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua."  
  
Y la futura madre no tuvo de otra más que acceder, dejando el nacimiento de su hijo en manos de su hermana. "Ted conoce a un par de sanadoras muggle, vendrán en seguida." había anunciado Andrómeda luego de tener una desesperada charla con su recién levantado esposo. "Ellas sabrán qué hacer, todo va a estar bien."  
  
Sin poder emitir nada más que gritos de dolor, Narcissa apretó la mano de Andrómeda en señal de agradecimiento, esperando que aquel dolor punzante se terminase lo antes posible y que su pequeño Draco ya estuviese en sus brazos.  
  
"¡Con permiso!" se escuchó una pequeña voz decir desde el pasillo, seguida de empujones y un par de quejidos. Nymphadora no tardó un segundo en cruzar la puerta de la habitación, dos mujeres de impecables ropajes blancuzcos pisándole los talones. "¡Vamos a sacarte un bebé, tía!"  
  
•❀•  
  
El parto duró mucho menos de lo que todos tenían pensado; unas tres horas de total angustia y gritos más tarde, y el pequeño Draco ya se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, su cabello de un rubio tan blancuzco que parecía no existir.  
  
Narcissa no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al apenas ver su pequeño rostro y profundos orbes grisáceos. No le había perdido pista a Lucius, cada una de sus pequeñas facciones gritaban el apellido Malfoy y era casi imposible para ella no sentir un hueco formarse en su pecho, pues recordó una vez más la gran traición que sentiría su esposo al enterarse de su paradero. Sobre cómo había abandonado la mansión apenas tuvo oportunidad.  
  
En su mente nadaban miles de pensamientos sin rumbo, rostros y viejas costumbres que desde pequeña tenía la idea de inculcar a sus futuros hijos. La pureza de sangre, la importancia que tenía permanecer el linaje Malfoy-Black tan impecable como fuese posible, lo horribles que eran aquellos seres que se dignaban a traicionar los ideales de sus ancestros.  
  
Pero luego miraba a Andrómeda, quien con completa ilusión había perfeccionado sus encantamientos de extension únicamente para hacerles espacio a ella y a su futuro sobrino en su hogar, la manera en que esta daba todo por aquellos que consideraba familia, sin importarle cuánto debía sacrificar. Tal vez la pureza de sangre no lo era todo al final, tal vez habían cosas más importantes que el estatus.  
  
"Bienvenido, Draco." susurró con calidez, fundiéndose en sus curiosos ojos de plata, incapaz de contener la inmensa alegría que había traído aquel pequeño ser consigo.


	4. Nuevos Cambios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HolA¡! He tardado un poco con este capítulo, creo que se me hará un poquito complicado mantener mi fecha de actualizaciones:( Perdón por tAntO, ay.

Las pequeñas manitos de Draco se estiraban en dirección al cabello magenta de su prima, sosteniendo las hebras entre sus deditos. Nymphadora reía e intentaba cambiarlo a azul para así observar a Draco reír también, éste intentando aplaudir con un poco dificultad.

"Draco." Canturreaba Narcissa, sosteniéndolo en su regazo y observando la escena enternecida. El pequeño Draco de apenas tres semanas era el ser más alegre que Narcissa había visto jamás, con sus brillantes ojos iluminaba cada esquina de la casa, haciendo que su madre olvidase que existía un mundo más allá.

Un mundo lleno de sombras, oscuridad de la cual Narcissa formó parte hace no mucho. 

"Tía, mira esto," llamó su atención Nymphadora, sacándola de sus anteriores pensamientos. Seguidamente se apresuró a tomar las orejas de Draco y, con tan solo un par de toquecitos, convertirlas en orejas de elefante. Narcissa soltó un pequeño gritito, horrorizada de a momento, hasta que se percató del significado tras aquella acción; acababa de presenciar la magia-infantil de su sobrina florecer.

"¡Andrómenda!" exclamó la mujer con asombro. Draco suspiró, como si entendiera mínimamente lo que estaba sucediendo. "¡Andrómeda!" llamó una vez más, provocando que su hermana se aproximara hacia la sala con rapidez. Ésta lucía una expresión de alarma increíble, por lo que Narcissa se limitó a hacer pequeños gestos con una de sus manos en señal de calma. "Dora. _Nymphadora_ hizo magia."

"¿Nymphadora qué?" cuestionó con prisa la recién llegada, mirando desde su hija hasta las prominentes orejas de su sobrino intermitentemente. La pequeña estaba próxima a cumplir los ocho años de edad, y su más grande manifestación había sido el simple hecho de ser metamorfomaga, por lo que todos en casa habían comenzado a preocuparse un poco. "¡Por Merlín!" 

Andrómeda se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos y gesticuló en dirección a la cabeza de Draco con su varita, desvaneciendo el perturbante hechizo, para luego abalanzarse sobre Nymphadora con una sonrisa de orgullo radiante.

Aquella noche cenaron todos juntos en el jardín para celebrar, acompañados por una docena de velas encantadas y canciones sobre bosques mágicos (eran las favoritas de Dora), y Narcissa sintió una calidez que entre las frías paredes de la mansión jamás experienció. 

•❀•

"Uno, dos," recitó Ted Tonks desde la cocina de su pequeña casa, rompiendo un par de huevos dentro de un tazón. Draco cumplía tres meses aquel ordinario martes, por lo que su tío Ted se encontraba juntando los ingredientes de un pequeño pastel solo para él.

"Fico." Añadió el menor entre balbuceos, palmeando la mesa del comedor desde su silla acostumbradora. Ted negó con suavidad, alzando tres dedos a la vez que echaba el tercer huevo en la mezcla. 

Draco no era un niño muy fácil de complacer -_lo heredó de su padre_, pensaba Narcissa al verlo arrugar su naricita ante todo- pero si algo lo distraía y tranquilizaba, era observar a Ted hacer cualquier cosa; desde mezclar un par de ingredientes en un tazón, hasta acomodar pequeños relojes de muñeca. Porque si bien Draco no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo, el tío Ted era, aparentemente, muy entretenido de observar. 

"Muy bien, Draco. ¿Llamamos a mamá Cissy para la lluvia de colores?" y siendo francos, el pequeño Draco no registro ni una sola palabras además de mamá, por lo que se dedicó a aplaudir y dar suaves grititos de emoción ante la mención de una palabra conocida. 

Ted rió, escuchando una estampida de pasos bajar las escaleras.

"_Amimá_." la vocecita del pequeño se escuchó en un susurro mientras éste observaba a su madre ingresar a la cocina con rapidez (no era como si Narcissa hubiese colocado un hechizo de maximización-auditiva-momentánea para espiarlos, para nada)

"¡Qué coincidencia, Cissa! Llegas justo a tiempo para las chispas." acotó Ted, apuntándola con el colorido envase. Narcissa no tardó en tomarlo con una amplia sonrisa, entregando un puñado a Draco y aproximando la mezcla de pastel en su dirección. 

"Creo que Draco las debería poner." intuyó Narcissa, asintiendo y haciendo gestos en dirección a Ted para que buscase la cámara fotográfica. 

Pero al parecer Draco tenía otros planes, pues apenas su tío se encaminó en busca del aparato, un diluvio colorido se esparció por todos lados, todos lados menos la mezcla de pastel.

•❀•

Octubre fue un duro mes para la familia de Narcissa.

Las noticias en la comunidad mágica se esparcían como pólvora, por lo que el hecho de que la esposa de Lucius Malfoy había dado a luz bajo un techo de traidores de la sangre no había pasado desapercibido para ningún mortífago; se sentían traicionados de alguna manera, pues si bien Narcissa jamás había tomado la marca tenebrosa, era junto con Lucius la representación gráfica de la perfecta familia sangre limpia que Voldemort quería tras él.

Aquellos seres despreciables de oscuras almas no se contuvieron e intentaron, con suma determinación y perseverancia, encontrar la dichosa morada en donde se hospedaba la anteriormente devota, por lo que tomó poco tiempo para que las paredes de su pequeña casa se encontraran atacadas por maleficios.

No parecía haber hechizo protector ni sello capaz de proteger a la familia que aterrorizada caminaba dentro de su propio hogar, por lo que Andrómeda se dispuso a resolver todo aquel embrollo de una vez por todas, tomando una decisión que jamás pensó que su hermana aceptaría tan fácilmente; huir a un vecindario muggle.

"¿Segura de que estás bien, Cissy?" cuestionó Andrómeda, sellando y reduciendo la penúltima caja de mudanza. 

"No es como si tuvieramos otra opción," se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo firmemente a Draco entre sus brazos a la vez que tomaba la ahora diminuta caja de las manos de Andrómeda, echandola en su bolso. "es por el bien de todos, jamás me lo perdonaría si les sucediera algo por culpa mía."

Y Andrómeda no pudo hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa nostálgica a labios cerrados, sintiendo una leve sensación de alivio abrirse paso en su pecho al escuchar la determinación en la voz de su hermana; realmente había cambiado en aquellos meses, su firme coraza de orgullo ablandadose poco a poco. 

•❀•

Para ningún mago era un secreto que los hechizos de protección estaban clasificados como especialmente-complicados si se quería llegar a un resultado impecable, y, encima de todo, evitar que la magia fuese detectada por muggles.

Por lo que proteger el nuevo hogar "muggle" de la familia Tonks-Black requirió una enorme cantidad de elaborados hechizos por parte de cada uno de los magos capaces que lo habitaban.

Eso y unas cuantas capas de pintura, uno que otro sofá y aquella caja con imágenes y sonidos que tanto le gustaba a Ted; Narcissa había llegado a la conclusión de que los muggles tenían una extensa gama de artefactos brillantes y ruidosos con nombres distintos.

"Un poco a la izquierda." Andrómeda asintió ante las órdenes de su esposo, llevando su varita a la dirección indicada para así mover el mueble de roble. Originalmente su familia carecía de una gran cantidad de elementos hogareños debido a una notable estrechez financiera, pero Narcissa se había tomado la ardua tarea de cambiar aquel inconveniente totalmente; compró alfombras, mesillas, sofás, y una preocupante cantidad de cubiertos, todo con la excusa de su agradecimiento ante la hospitalidad de Andrómeda y Ted. 

_"Hubiese sido un infierno salir adelante sin ustedes."_ Le expresó anteriormente a su hermana, marcando unas cuantas velas coloridas de un catálogo._ "Es lo menos que puedo hacer."_

Y Andrómeda se permitió aceptar el agradecimiento de Narcissa, feliz de poder observarla pasar tiempo con ellos y aún así tener su propio espacio y comodidad.


End file.
